


thrill of the chase

by Gurrennn (Zerrat)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Volume Four, Prompt Fill, Roughhousing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Gurrennn
Summary: Years of propriety and corporate negotiation skills really shouldn't fly out the window so quickly, but Weiss always seems to make an exception for Ruby Rose.





	thrill of the chase

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: super unpolished prompt fill! Some fluffy White Rose because I really need something to break up the bleakness of Reprise. 
> 
> Kind of went a little sideways with the prompt, but hey! I had a lot of fun. 
> 
> Set sometime after the reunion of Team RWBY, fluffy first kiss stuff. Try not to think to hard about this one, I haven't. :D

"It's not what you think it is, Ruby!" Weiss' cheeks felt like they were on fire, and as Ruby sprang back away from her with a snort of laughter, practically falling over herself as she darted back to the other bed, Weiss wasn't sure what she felt more keenly--anger, or absolute mortification.

Weiss supposed it hardly mattered. What _truly_ concerned her was the huge, delighted smile on Ruby's lips and the mischievous way those silver eyes danced. In isolation, either of those things were innocent enough, but together? They'd never spelled anything but trouble for Weiss. 

"Really?" Ruby asked, her smile edging wider as she cocked her head, feigning careful thought--as if Weiss would buy such atrocious acting. She nodded to herself, then. "I dunno Weiss, it sounded pretty-- _oof_!" 

The pillow bounced off Ruby's face hard, and Weiss grabbed the next from her bed, hefting it in silent threat. "That's what you get for making such unflattering _insinuations_."

"'Unflattering insinuations'?" Ruby looked outraged, tossing the offending pillow back at Weiss with a huff. "I only said you're ticklish--"

"Must you say that so loudly?" Weiss cut in with a hiss. 

Despite herself, she cast a glance in the direction of the wall they shared with Yang and Blake's own room. As dearly as she loved both of her other teammates, this was not an accusation she wanted in the hands of either of them. It wasn't even something she wanted _Ruby_ knowing, and Ruby was Weiss' exception to a great many things. 

Ruby began to laugh, and Weiss wanted to bury her face in her hands. God, she had to find a way to _shut Ruby up._

"What, are you gonna try to stop me?" Ruby waved a lofty hand, putting on that annoying attempt at an Atlesian accent as she said, "I'm Weiss Schnee and I burst into a fit of giggles when my BFF Ruby pokes me in the side when I'm daydreaming about--"

Weiss growled and tackled Ruby, propriety and carefully-learned corporate negotiation skills flying out the window in a desperate attempt to prevent her partner from finishing that damning sentence. She grappled with Ruby for a moment, trying to pin her squirming partner down beneath her weight without success. 

The accusation was an absurd one--Weiss had absolutely _not_ been daydreaming. Only, that wasn't quite true, because she had been--for _weeks_. What made matters infinitely worse was that each time, it was about her idiot of a partner, her dumb, goofy smile and the terrifying intensity of butterflies the size of nevermores in Weiss' stomach. 

That Ruby had noticed her wandering thoughts was dangerous in a way Weiss wasn't sure yet how to quantify. As she tried to twist Ruby's arm behind her back, Weiss told her, low and fierce, "Be quiet, or I'll _make_ you be quiet, you hyperactive little--"

Weiss only barely kept her balance as Ruby vanished from beneath her in a burst of obnoxious rose petals. She growled, her gaze tracking the path of petals back toward the door, where her partner was leaning against the frame with an infuriatingly bright smile. 

" _Maybe_ if you just admit you're ticklish, I'll take a little mercy on you." Ruby's smile inched wider even as Weiss' eyes narrowed. Tilting her head to the side, she guessed with a small laugh, "No?"

Weiss shifted her hands behind her back, a small glyph blooming on the door behind Ruby's head. Aloud, she scoffed, "Over my dead body."

"Well, we don't really _have_ to go that far you know--" Ruby broke off as Weiss released the kinetic force of the glyph, smacking her hard in the back of the head. She stumbled forward with a muffled yelp, and seizing her chance, Weiss set another small glyph at the back of Ruby's knees to send her crashing down on her ass. 

Ruby floundered beneath the tangle of her cloak for a second, before finally pushing it back and away as she struggled to right herself. 

"Okay, that was _underhanded_ and I expected better of you! Where's your sense of honour and fair play, Weiss?!" Disgusted, Ruby blew a lock of mussed hair away from where it had fallen in her eyes. 

"Right where you've stowed my dignity," Weiss retorted, surging to her feet. A thrill ran down the length of her spine as she gestured for Ruby to do likewise. "Put your game face on, Ruby. I'll beat you at your best and never let you live it down for the rest of our lives."

Wide-eyed and cautious, Ruby looked her up and down, still propped back on her elbows on the floor. As she met Weiss' gaze, however, her expression shifted. Her hesitance fading, the tilt to Ruby's lips was all confident competitiveness, and unbidden, a shiver of delight ran down the length of Weiss' spine. 

"You serious?" Ruby's silver eyes held a spark.

Weiss lifted her chin as she looked down on her partner, defiant. "Completely."

Ruby's expression grew calculating then, and Weiss felt her own aura stir and crackle on her skin, balanced on a knife edge as she waited. 

"Fine--catch me if you can!" 

Weiss threw a hand out as Ruby vanished in a flash of shapeless red, white glyphs painting the edge of the inn bedroom. She darted for the nearest, her gaze tracking the barely-perceptible red flitting about the room, using the kinetic force stowed within the glyph beneath her feet to launch herself at where she estimated Ruby to be next. 

She came up empty, the warm scent of roses heady in her nose and lungs, but against Ruby momentum was key. Weiss gestured sharply toward her feet without hesitating to recentre herself, sending herself springing up toward the corresponding glyph only just forming on the inn's roof. 

She scowled as that twist of red reformed, perched on the edge of Weiss' bed with a wave and a wolfish grin--and not a care in the damn world. 

"I thought you were gonna _make_ me shut up?" Ruby asked, her tone sweet and her eyes dancing merrily.

Weiss growled, releasing the energy in her glyph and streaking down for her arrogant _pest_ of a partner. For the space of a dozen, mindless seconds, they flashed around the room, the solitary chair and table knocked flying in Ruby's wake as Weiss pursued her with single-minded determination. 

As that red spectre flash darted to the right, back toward where the chair had been knocked askew, Weiss' gaze narrowed. When Ruby went left to avoid the hazard, Weiss preempted her and cut her bank _tight_. Shoulder slamming hard into Ruby's side, Weiss sent them both sprawling to the carpet, her fingers curling tight in Ruby's hood as her partner twisted instinctively to cushion their fall. 

Before Ruby could gather her wits and vanish in another burst of semblance, Weiss pinned her beneath her weight, her arm pressed hard across her partner's shoulders, straddling Ruby's hips, the tattered edge of her cloak pinned beneath a knee. Weiss blinked back the dark spots of exhaustion at the edge of her vision, breathless and exhilarated by the thrill of the chase and--she swallowed, her mouth suddenly growing parched as she realised Ruby's hands had been set against the small of her back and the curve of her hips since they'd fallen. 

"You got me," Ruby told her, breathless as she let her head sag back against the carpet. There was a flush high in her cheeks, and her smile was crooked as she looked up to where Weiss lingered above her. "Good one, Weiss."

Weiss' breath froze in her throat at the smile, the warm scent of roses and juvenile strawberry shampoo sending her thoughts spinning so fast she couldn't keep up. Ruby was incredibly close, she realised vaguely. Close and warm and looking at her with that honest affection in her eyes--and for the life of her, Weiss could _not_ remember how to breathe. 

"Yeah, I--of course I did." Weiss' words were unsteady and slightly graceless, but then again, everything _felt_ graceless and awkward as she looked down at Ruby. This time, it was unavoidable. She _was_ daydreaming--about the sweet curve of Ruby's lips, the sharp intelligence tempered by the disarming cheer in her silver eyes, the warm and wiry strength of Ruby's body beneath her. 

Weiss had missed her far, far too much during their year apart, she'd realised upon their reunion some weeks gone. There was an edge to it, an element that was missing from the way she'd missed Yang and Blake and left her wholly uncertain--yet in the same breath, led her to act in just this sort of inappropriate, highly addictive way. 

_Inappropriate for who, exactly?_ she wondered. For Ruby, who never allowed Weiss to push her away and instead constantly drew her closer? For Weiss, with her trashed status as heiress? Or was it simply bending her neck again to years of her father's demands and expectations?

Instinct and her father's conditioning warred inside Weiss' head, but as she looked down at Ruby wordless and torn, all she could think of was what she really wanted.

"You okay, Weiss?" Ruby asked her, her voice soft and almost teasing as she reached up, her fingers lingering warm and hesitant on Weiss' shoulder. She shifted, her other arm propping herself up on the carpet, the distance between them reducing in a dizzying rush. "You're spacing out on me again."

Weiss moved entirely on impulse, refusing to second-guess the moment. Ruby's mouth was warm and soft and willing as Weiss kissed her, her breath catching in a way that sent sparks up the length of Weiss' body. Weiss' thoughts blurred, reduced to a pleasant static the moment she felt Ruby respond, felt a hand stray to the back of Weiss' neck. 

"That's--" Ruby's voice was hoarse and breathless when she drew back, her words faltering when Weiss kissed the corner of her mouth. "That's a really nice way to shut me up. I really like that one." 

"Good." Weiss swallowed, still reeling from what she'd dared to do. A slow heat had begun to unfurl in her chest, and she had no idea it was even possible to _be_ so happy. 

Ruby's smile was bright. "You know, I totally told myself not to hope you'd kiss me when you said you were gonna _make_ me be quiet, but I really wanted--"

Weiss pressed her mouth to Ruby's once again, silencing her rapid, delighted rambling with a kiss. A thrill ran through her as Ruby's arms closed about her, drawing her closer, and she couldn't quite stem the contented sigh on her lips when she finally drew away. 

Contentment or not, all of this had started with a rude poke in her side, and however innocuous it had been initially... With Ruby still pinned beneath her weight, the time was _ideal_ to exact her revenge. 

Ruby's eyes widened in comical realisation as Weiss went for her sides, delighted, helpless laughter bursting from her lips at the first tickle, the sound of it like music to Weiss' ears. 

The moment couldn't get any better, Weiss decided, relenting after a few moments and allowing herself to melt into Ruby's hold.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Psst._ Don't tell Weiss that Ruby let her catch her.


End file.
